dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Network/Tropes
Fake Nationality: Many V.A's from their talent pool are this: ** Maja Prebensen was born in then-East Germany, spent her childhood there and in the then-Soviet Union and China, and came to the then-Vlokozu Union in 1970. Her accent today is the typical variation of the North American accent used by many El Kadsreians, she learned to adopt it by watching news programs. According to a interview, she only uses her native accent when around her German relatives. ** Janice Messal is Thaposian, she was born and raised there and came to El Kadsre in the mid-90's to accompany her parents who were working abroad there. Her accent is El Kadsreian with a dash of Anglophone Québécois as her speech coach was from Montreal. Like Maja, she only uses her native accent when visiting her relatives in her native land. ** The very Icelandic-Barokian Hörður Faheemsson uses a El Kadsreian accent with dashes of the American Midwest when doing English-language work in El Kadsre. One of his running gags when showing up at conventions is let his accent deliberately slip to show off his roots as a Icelandic boy raised first in the Nordic regions and then in a Muslim country in South America. ** Abel Masson is French, and uses a generic American Midwestern accent when doing English-language work, especially in El Kadsre. When interviewed in English, he just uses his native accent unlike Hörður. ** Roy Chester is a dual citizen of the United States and Barokia. He's done voice work for a long time in Barokia and also does voice work in El Kadsre. This time, he uses his native South Dakotan accent when doing English-language work. ** Marcus Choong is Malaysian Chinese, yet uses a generic North American accent. * Intellectual Animal: ** Crossed with a variant of Dub Text for this example, as their dub of Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama, like Nippol's other dubs of it, gives Amanda a mixture of meows, actual talking, and thoughts (especially the first and third ones). * Reading Foreign Signs Out Loud: ** Their English dubs of Doraemon media do this. Whilst Duncan Schleppi mostly read the text, there's bits in some episodes or specials where the characters read it. In "The Marriage of Nobita and Shizuka", a highway sign for the airport is read out loud by Doraemon as "There's the Airport!", and an airport display reading "Embarking" in Japanese is read out by Future!Shizuka as "The plane is embarking right now!". * Replaced the Theme Tune: ** Their dub of Crayon Shin-chan replaced the recording of the English version of "Ora wa Ninki Mono" several times. Originally, Jaylin Rounds of Rinava performed it as usual (the first OP was sung by , , , and ; but Jaylin recorded an alternate version for later episodes), but then the re-recorded it with additional instrumentation and the members singing all the vocals. Their version was then replaced by a version sung by Jaylin Rounds with Kelly Sanchez and Christopher Berger, then that version was replaced by a version recorded by a lot of the voice actors Power Network used at the time, before the original was restored for the last few episodes of it being used. ** The dub of the 1979 Doraemon anime started out with a dubbed version of the theme song sung by Clemente Rossini and Jaylin Rounds, which after complaints from LUK due to Brock Baker making noises during recording, was replaced with a version recorded with Canadian studio singers ( , , , and were the vocalists). Later, two English versions of the Galician theme ("Doraemon ten un peto máxico") were made: one sung by Brock Baker, Hörður Faheemsson, Lex Sinclair, Burnji Yarran, Chicky E., and Kitty Saughai; and one sung by Baker, Kitty, Hörður, and Antanico Matsushita. Then, the original theme was restored with five different versions: the first sung by Yan Min LeFrançois, the second by Tanya Kasis, the third by Jesse Vinet, the fourth performed by Tokyo Purin which was an English version of their version of their song (this version was used in the episodes that used their version), and the fifth by Naoki Takenaka and Nina "Sheegwa" Xie; and then the second version sung by Lisa, Susan, Chiara, and Lenore was restored for the rest of the series, except for some redubs of the first episodes from 1979 and 1980 which adapted Cristina D'Avena's Italian theme with and singing lead. The ending theme also varied: one of them was a dub of the Galician "Adeus, adeus" theme sung by Brock, Hörður, Lex, Burnji, Chicky, and Kitty; another was a dub of the Japanese "Bokutachi chikyūjin" sung by the voice actors; and another was a dub of the Japanese "Boku Doraemon" sung by Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar and a group of kids with a ending bit recorded by Gumar and Naoki Takenaka for the restored version as the ending bit of that theme showed a clip of Doraemon and Dorami that was replaced by the LUK and PPE Entertainment logos on the unrestored versions. ** The first theme to their dub of Kiteretsu was sung by and used the Cantonese version's instrumental. A second version was recorded using the Japanese instrumental, with the vocals of Jaylin Rounds and her Rinava bandmates Ryu Judoku and Kenelm Clarkson. * Thinly Veiled Dub Country Change: ** Their dub of Doraemon averts this for the most part, however one episode refers to Tokyo Tower as the transmitter for Banushen Television's El Kadsre City broadcasts when Gian got stuck on the top of said tower after the plane he used to get up there fell down, as Banushen is the show's El Kadsreian broadcaster. * Troubled Production: ** The dub of Ik Mik Loreland, entitled "I, Mik, and Loreland". Ugh... *** First off, no-one in the studio knew Dutch, so resident translator Marco Aguado had to call a company in Belgium to help him translate and adapt the show. *** No one knew which way to pronounce certain words. Loreland was pronounced as either "Lore-land" or "Lore-a-land", sometimes within the same episode. *** Shouhei Fujita, the voice of Karbonkel and the original voice director, died midway through the dubbing of Season 1 (he died after the dub of "Knoopkonijnen en praathekken" (in English, "Button Rabbits and Talking Fences?") was finished). As a result, he was replaced by Jade Ray (who was basically an import from his own studio Returned and Services League) as voice director and Christopher Berger as Karbonkel's voice. Production was so far behind schedule, Berger began recording the night he was cast and ended up recording all of his dialogue for the episode "Vooruit met de geit" ("Go Ahead with That Goat") in one take a couple of days later. Ray worked long hours into the night and was nearly hospitalized for exhaustion, whilst his son picked up the slack at his own studio. He also had to deal with angry executives with the short-lived American broadcaster, UPN, who complained about the actors' El Kadsreian accents and told him that the show was "not being dubbed for El Kadsreians who can understand European crap, it's being dubbed for stupid Americans to learn complex European reading stuff." *** UPN only aired around 8 episodes, then waited until 2000 when PBS premiered Between the Lions and burned off the rest of Season 1 to cash in on it. As a result, Season 2's dubbing was in limbo until the Dutch producers Teleac/NOT and American Public Television funded a dub of that season. Teleac/NOT and APT gave Power Network almost complete creative freedom as long as all 8 episodes were recorded in 2 weeks. Jade chose not to return in order to focus on the works at his own studio and Christopher Berger stepped in with his dubbing comrade/weird sorta crush Maja Prebensen to direct the dubbing themselves. Production was so rushed, that as many as 3 episodes were recorded in each 4-hour session, and Brock Baker actually had to count the takes by reading the TCR counter... thing and call them all "Attempts" (for example, he labelled one take "TCR 01:03:08:11 - Attempt No. 2"). In addition, the writers at Power Network had to once again call the Belgian company to help them translate and adapt by themselves since Marco Aguado had chosen to not be involved this time. * Writing by the Seat of Your Pants: More like Dubbing by the Seat of Your Pants, or even Recording Dialogue by the Seat of Your Pants: ** The studio recorded the Japanese dub of the second season of My Dad the Rock Star in only 2 weeks. Tomoko Berger actually was admitted to El Kadsre Medical Center for exhaustion and nearly died because she barely slept whilst directing dubbing throughout all the overnight sessions, so Hörður Faheemsson, who was doing musical direction, had to fill in the slack for her. Often times, scenes were recorded in only 2 takes, with the better one often used. This trope nearly backfired when a power outage had the dub of "Big Willy on Campus" postponed until the cast and crew came in the next day when the power came back on. * Vocal Dissonance: ** Takeshi Goda's singing in Doraemon is supposed to be terrible, however Shouhei Fujita had a tendency of making it sound better than it's supposed to be. Not even his singing bit in the English dub of "Bokutachi chikyūjin" is safe from this. Andy Wilson has continued the tradition, as it is part of the El Kadsreian Doraemon dubs' charm. Category:Tropes Category:Power Network